I'm Going To Stop Pretending
by loganator
Summary: Previously 'Wolves and Other Fluffy Things'. Tyler/Caroline oneshots. Spoilers for Season 2 and 3. Reviews will be returned with hugs and cookies. :D
1. The Smell of Your Skin

**Title**: The Smell of Your Skin

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **Tyler, Caroline

**_A/N: Okay so writing a new story should be the last thing I do instead of uploading the next chapter for 'My Hero' but thats on its way I promise._**

**_This is loosely based around the first line of 'Big Girls Don't Cry' by Fergie and an idea that I got in the shower at 10pm._**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Vampire Diaries, or the song lyrics. :)

* * *

><p>Caroline let out a heavy sigh but kept her smile as she sat up on the bed. That was before he pulled her back down to his chest.<p>

"Care, where'd you think your going?"

"The shower, I have to get this smell off of me!"

"Smell? I think you smell nice."

"No I smell horrible! And no offence...but I got it from you."

Tyler raised an eyebrow "Me?"

"Yeah. You know, the dog smell."

"I don't smell!"

"Yes you do! Its really bad."

"Really? Must be a vampire thing."

"Well either way I am _not_ going outside smelling like this." He pretended to be offended before pulling her into a bear hug.

"No offence to you Care, but you smell as well. And not of me."

She scrunched up her face, "Really? Whats it like?"

"Sorta hard to explain."

"Tell me!" A smile crept onto Tyler's face

"Its...the best smell ever." Caroline leant over and kissed him.

"That was so cheesy."

"It worked though right?"

"It was sweet as well..." Tyler's smile went wider, "But I'm still taking a shower."

She leapt off the bed and sped into the shower, leaving Tyler to slump into the bed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Soooooo...I wrote that in about 10 minutes, oh hey it just turned Monday. Well, expect more drabbles soon. :D_**

**_-Loganator_**


	2. Unbearable

**Title: **Unbearable

**Rating:** K

**Characters:** Caroline, Slight Tyler's mum

_**A/N: Heres another one-shot! But this will be late since my internet is down :(**_

_**This is about Caroline dealing with Tyler going of with Jules- so it can be considered a spoiler.**_

_**And thanks to all my reviewers, I got giddy ready them :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>If I did own VD, Damon would take his top off more often.

* * *

><p>The pain and guilt was unbearable.<p>

She knew it was her fault he left. She pushed him away when he tried apologising.

Mrs Lockwood would keep asking her, "Have you heard from Tyler?" and all Caroline could answer with was, "Nope, sorry. If I do I'll tell you."

Then people would ask why he left and she would give a heartbroken, "I don't know."

Because it was all she could give.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Another story done and dusted! And btw to the Heroes and Paire fans out there read my other Heroes storys, and I'm working on the next chapter of My Hero so don't think I ditched it. :)_**


	3. Stuck With You

**Title:** Stuck With You

**Rating:** K

**Characters:** Caroline, Slight mention of Stefan/Elena

_**A/N: No spoilers for this one, just an idea I got from a fanfic I read about Tyler not being immortal like Caroline. And just imagine Elena got turning into a vampire so she's immortal as well. Enjoy :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Vampire Diaries isn't mine!

* * *

><p>Caroline stood next to Stefan and Elena in the empty graveyard. Today marked 47 years since Tyler died of old age. It was horrible watching everyone around you die, but she had gotten used to it. It was just a way of life now. She read the tombstone.<p>

_Tyler Lockwood._

_Son, Husband and Friend_

_R.I.P_

Caroline wiped away the tears threatening to come and laid a flower on his grave while Elena rubbed her back.

"He used to tell me...he'll stay with me forever. That he wouldn't leave me like everyone else has. He would say, 'your stuck with me Forbes, we'll together forever' but he's gone. Like everyone else." A tear slipped down her face. Followed by another. Then she whispered to herself.

"I try to make be angry at you, but you were right. I am stuck with you. Your everywhere I go."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Another one shot done! Hope you liked it :) By the way it looks, I might do one everyday, but I don't yet. Also to the Heroes readers of mine, the next chapter for 'My Hero' will be up soon, I promise!_**


	4. The Morning After

**Title:** The Morning After

**Rating:** T

**Characters: **Tyler, Caroline

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Urrm…. So this is kind of a carry on from 'Homecoming'. Imagine Tyler and Caroline went further after their kiss. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**_

_**-Loganator**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>If I owned Vampire Diaries, Jenna wouldn't have died.

* * *

><p>She wakes up to his strong arms wrapped around her tightly, his warm body cocooned around hers. She turns in his embrace and nuzzles his neck, buries her face his chin and plants feather light kisses from his jaw to his ear. She smiles against his stubble when he mumbles sleepily and pulls her closer against him. She pulls back and watch him lazily flutter his eyes open.<p>

"Morning'" he says softly, smiling at her.

She smiles back and pulls him down to her, drowning him is a slow, passionate kiss. They pull apart, out of breath, and she rests against his shoulder.

"I think I can get used to this," he says, running his fingers gently through her hair.

She cannot believe she'd heard him right, so she pulls back up, resting her hands on his chest to look at him, and says, "Really?"

She bites her lower lip slightly, scared that she might have heard him wrong, that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. He reads the worry in her eyes, and he does not blame her. He leans down, pressing his lips gently to hers for a quick kiss and says, "Really."

"I was hoping you would say that," she says, grinning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you liked it, and please please PLEASE, REVIEW! My new forwood story 'Full Moon' is coming soon, be sure to read that when its up! ;)**_

_**-Loganator**_

_**P.S. Check this link out- it's a forwood image I made (delete the spaces).**_

_**http:/www. polyvore . com/forwood/set?id=31318932**_


	5. It Doesn't Matter

**Title: **It Doesn't Matter

**Rating: **K

**Characters: **Tyler, Caroline

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Urm… hey guys. This drabble is based loosely around an inside joke I have with 2 of my friend and cousin.. Even though they don't watch Vampire Diaries. Cus I think its sweet our Forwood is made up of supernatural enemies – forbidden love is the most romantic love. Minor spoilers for S2. Set anytime, anywhere.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Oooh, and if you review I'll do one-shot/drabble requests from you. (Just inbox me your idea, and I'll write it for you as awesome as I can make it.)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own VD, I just own the weird ideas I get in my head.

* * *

><p>It's okay if people won't accept their relationship. It doesn't matter because its theirs.<p>

It's okay if every full moon Tyler has to go through another painful transformation. It doesn't matter, because Caroline is always there to help him.

It's okay if they're mortal enemies. It doesn't matter, because they're too much in love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This has been saved on my computer for a while. I'm glad I finally got round to finishing/uploading it!:D**_

_**Another one of my promotional Forwood pictures, (delete the spaces).**_

_**http:/ www . polyvore . com/cgi/ set?id=31323407**_

_**Please review, and tell me what you think.**_


	6. One Last Memory

**Title: **One Last Memory

**Rating:** T, but with slight scenes of a sexual nature.

**Characters:** Tyler, Caroline

_**A/N: Absolutely no plot here. It's a drabble/oneshot thing. Just go with the flow. Set anytime, anywhere.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing!

He pressed her to the cheap plaster, pulling away anything that blocked his touch to her skin. She likewise did the same, searching for one last memorable tumble to take with her.

To keep her warm in the night.

To keep her content in her isolation.

To keep her love and her hate alive, because in this moment she felt both for him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thought? Please review. I'll give you cookies.**_

_**http:/ www**__**. / cgi/set?id=34201394**_

_**Another one of my promotional Forwood pictures. Remove the spaces.**_


	7. Breathe

**Title: **Breathe

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **Caroline, Tyler, mentions of Klaus

**Spoilers: **Major ones for 3x05! Don't read if you haven't watched!

_**A/N: Haven't updated for a while so I thought of this little piece after finishing Episode 5. There was so much tension on them this episode I couldn't stop my Forwood-shipping mind.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>If I owned Vampire Diaries, Forwood would have little hybrid babies.

* * *

><p>Those glorious dark eyes open.<p>

His chest is heaving.

Klaus forces him to drink the blood.

He starts to cough it up.

His bloodstained mouth is taking deep breaths.

You find yourself finally breathing along with him

You try to make him feel safe and okay.

You take him into your arms and hug him like you'll never let him go.

Later on he assures you he feels amazing.

But something inside you still feels unsure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Like it? Hate it? Leave a review! The ending was brought on by the look on Caroline's face when they hug at the end. :)**_


	8. Broken

**Title: **Broken

**Rating:** T (minor abuse)

**Characters:** Caroline, Tyler

**Spoilers:** Speculation spoilers for 3x06, and spoilers for 3x05.

_**A/N: This one might make you a bit pissed at Tyler. But don't worry, I promise my next one will be happy and romantic, with no angst or arguing at all!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own the amazing Vampire Diaries series.

* * *

><p>An accident.<p>

That's what it had been the first time Caroline felt the blow to her cheek.

He hadn't meant to do it; she hadn't seen it coming.

Caroline stood back, holding her cheek, knowing whatever bruise he'd left would disappear instantly.

"Care," He let out breathlessly, apologizing without stopping, kissing her shocked face.

.

Months later, he does it again for the second time. This time it's after a heated argument.

She tells him it's her fault, that she provoked him. But ever since Klaus turned him, he's changed.

She knows about how Tyler's father used to beat him, but she thought he would never turn like that. Or maybe it's just a Lockwood family trait that she thought he was free of.

.

It's sort of become normal. The hitting. Surprisingly, it doesn't bother her as much as it should.

Caroline figures it's okay, since the marks don't show. There's no trace of the pain he inflicts on her, the constant regret in his eyes after the tears.

He's broken; she gets that. His heightened emotions are too much for him. She knows how it feels. It's something he can't control well, and she's the outlet.

He says he's sorry, he cries, and she smiles. 'It's okay.'; she wants him to be okay. She wants him to be fine; she doesn't care about herself anymore. She doesn't live for herself; she lives for him.

.

No one ever thought the day would come when the bruise stays around longer than it should.

The final blow shows them that she isn't as resilient as they think.

He hits her hard, and she stands still. Waiting for the flaw to vanish.

But this time, it doesn't.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for the Tyler bashing. You all know I love him really…**_

_**Leave a review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Oh, and I'm currently writing a new Forwood multi-chapter fic called **_**Therapy**_**. It's still under construction, so I'll tell you about it nearer the time it'll be posted!**_

_**-Loganator**_


	9. Easy To Love

**Title:** Easy To Love

**Rating: **T, (slight sex, but nothing you wouldn't see in the show.)

**Characters: **Tyler, Caroline, OC, and mentions on others.

**Spoliers: **Season 3 in general. Don't read if you haven't watched.

_**A/N: So after lots of thought I decided not to make this story as angsty as it was planned to be. This is my attempt at fluff in the middle of a angst hurricane. Maybe I'll write it the original one-shot up another time…**_

_**(Caroline is human in this fic and this is set before Tyler becomes a hybrid.) Urm….. try and spot my first ever attempt at a sex scene.**_

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Damon Salvatore or anything to do with Vampire Diaries.

It's been the hardest day of her life and she hasn't stopped smiling.

Tyler is safely in her arms, breathing and healthy.

After their run in with Klaus and Rebekah, she never thought they would make it out alive.

But she knows deep down in her gut that Klaus isn't finished with either of them. So she clings onto him like he could vanish any second.

He takes her slowly that night, both of them making it last for as long as possible.

And as soon as that, he's gone. Klaus has taken him away. No one knows where.

He promised he'd be back soon.

A week later, Damon tells her Tyler made a deal with Klaus. That if Caroline is kept out of harms way, he'll serve him. Now that Klaus has left Stefan behind, he needs a 'side-kick'. He's promised to stay with him for 10 years. _It's not that bad_, she tells herself. _He'll be back before you know it_.

It's been exactly a month since Tyler's left.

The only thing keeping Caroline away from a bottle of Jack Daniels is the tiny pink plus sign.

She widens her eyes and receives lots of hugs. Everyone promises to be there for her. Even Matt. But those aren't the promises she needs.

When she finally has the baby, it's unexpected and two weeks early than the due date. She is rushed into a strange-looking hospital, surrounded by strangers, telling her to keep calm and breathe through the agonizing pain. Bonnie, Elena and the rest eventually come and she's grateful for having them there. But there's only one person she really needs there to hold her hand.

Fourteen hours later and she's got a brand spanking new baby daughter whose got her father's dark hair and her mother's nose. She cradles her baby close to her chest and cries for the first time since Tyler left, but this time for joy, because the baby is so _perfect_.

She names her daughter Annabel, because it means 'easy to love' and loving Tyler is the easiest thing that Caroline's ever done.

_**A/N: So what do ya think? It's a little angstier than I planned for it to be but you can make up your own happy ending. :)**_

_**Click the bottom below and leave some review love? It would mean the world for me.**_

_**First chapter of my new Forwood fic **__Therapy __**is out soon, and I've been trying to think of something funny for he next one-shot. Give me any ideas or suggestions! I'm lacking inspiration!**_

_**-Loganator**_


	10. Easy To Love: II

**Title:** Easy To Love II

**Rating:** K

**Characters: **Tyler, mentions of others

**Spoilers:** Season Three spoilers. AU after Easy To Love.

_**A/N: So, there was lots of demand that I continue Easy To Love. I won't turn it into a multi-chapter, but there will be a couple other one-shots. I'll be posting the Easy To Love series in a separate story, but it'll be under the same name on my profile. This is in Tyler's POV.**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series. I just write what I wish happened.

He was surprised to say the least. After almost a year with Klaus, a small-enveloped letter was waiting on his hotel bed for him.

Klaus was out searching for something to _eat_ at the time.

_Nine more years to go_, he would tell himself, every morning. _Then you can go back to Caroline_.

He just hoped she would wait that long for him.

_Hi Tyler._

_It's been a while, huh?_

_I miss you so much. Nine years are nine years to long._

_I have some news. I don't know how you'll take it so I'll just get straight to the point._

_Remember the night before you left? We….. well you know._

_I found out I was pregnant a month later._

_I've had the baby. She's beautiful._

_I named her Annabel. It means easy to love. I named her hat because of you._

_I know we didn't plan for this and I know we're both too young to be parents. But she's worth every struggle and ounce of pain we've been through._

_We're all trying to work on a way to kill Klaus back here in Mystic Falls._

_I want you to be there in her life, and I want her father to be there for her._

_I love you._

_Caroline_

Underneath the perfect handwriting were three kisses.

Tears welled up in his eyes.

_I have a daughter_…. the thoughts couldn't process in his shocked mind.

Tyler quickly grabbed a pen and paper from the hotel desk and began writing a letter back.

_**A/N: Like it? I'm posting a new story named Easy To Love, which will be the series of these one-shots. So can you please go on that one and review? :3**_

_**Pretty please.**_

_**I've got a bunch of ideas for Easy To Love and I really like it.**_

_**You can find the official ETL on my profile. :)**_


End file.
